Artistic Outlets
Log Title: Artistic Outlets Characters: Delusion, Knightmare Location: Dominicon Base, shore of the Rust Sea Date: 2018 Jun 20 TP: Dominicons TP Summary: Delusion and Knightmare discuss interior decorating. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:Dominicons TP As logged by AlphaRaposa Dominicon Base Delusion enters the room, carrying a box of inks, pens, knives, and brushes, and eyes the command center speculatively. Knightmare is currently sitting at her chair, one of the few that actually can /fit/ her, near the back of the center with computer console activated, slowly tapping in a few inquiries but pauses as she hears the entrance of another and looks up at Delusion and her.. supplies. "Time for this room's.. upgrade?" Delusion allows herself a faint smirk and inclines her head respectfully. "I've finished the halls," she says. Knightmare tilts her head to the side a bit, "A... standard look, or more psychological warfare like in the Lab?" A rare tone of teasing edging her voice as she watches the other Dominicons. This time, the smirk is a little more obvious. "I enjoy my artistic outlets," Delusion says. Knightmare would sigh at that response but after a few million years it doesn't really affect her much anymore, "Just.. warn your sisters if you haven't yet." Delusion sets the box down on a console. "Discretion already knows. She helped me do the measurements. I suspect she is nearly as bored as I've been." Knightmare nods at that, "Not as quiet as some might wish.. I saw your reports on what happened at Valvarox. All of you did me proud there." She waves at her console, "I have been trying to find a location where we can... go enjoy ourselves." She pauses a bit, "And hopefully cause Starscream more than a few problems." Delusion 's optics light. "Any chance we might get some guests?" Knightmare chuckles, "It depends on which I decide on.. but chances are high." She looks to Delusion, "Anyone in particular you are looking for?" Delusion leans back against the wall, tapping a finger against her face. "I would enjoy having any of the Combaticons at our tender mercies, of course." She pauses. "But I think Nemesis deserves it more." Knightmare pauses at that and leans back in her chair a bit, lost in thought for a moment, "From what I have found out.. he might show at one of the places I have been watching. As for those mercenaries.. we can see if I entice a few there." Delusion hmms. "Any seeker can be an enjoyable subject for my work," she muses. "But they're just another canvas for the most part. I've no attachment to any of them." Knightmare chuckles softly, "Any Seeker but Starscream... his spark is mine to deal with." She waves at Delusion's art items, "Have you an idea of what you intend for here?" Delusion goes back to looking at the walls, trailing her fingers across her chin thoughtfully. "Not yet," she admits. "It needs a certain amount of usability that makes the more entertaining schemes untenable." Knightmare nods again at that expression of Delusion's, "I am sure you can tailor it to your sisters and yourself's needs and still make it a... pleasant experience." Delusion chuckles. "Do you like the lab? Human psychology suggests that pink is relaxing." Knightmare 's head turns with an almost turret like slowness at the mention of the Lab, and a.. something that could charitably be called a smile shows up on her face, and ALL Dominicons would recognize the tone as a 'Oh hell' tone, "Yes.. the changes to the lab were most intersting. But tell me.. where did the idea for the unicorn dolls come from?" Delusion speaks to the air and doesn't quite meet Knightmare's optics, recognizing that what looks like a direct challenge would be unwise in this mood. "It could have been anything with eyes, of course, but unicorns are quite popular. There's an entire, ah, 'fandom' devoted to them. An interesting cultural phenomenon." Knightmare does that slow uh huh again and just watches her daughter for a moment before she almost seems to purr, "Popular are they?" A passing moment of silence before she flicks a hand and goes back to staring her console again, "Do pass along that information you used to find that result to me when you have a free moment." A few more taps before she looks up again, "I would find it intersting who has such.. interests on Cybertron." Delusion nods, straightening up to go. "I'll be sure to send you a packet," she promises. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go looking for more inspiration." Delusion waits to be dismissed. Even if we're all dreadfully informal, Knightmare IS the leader around here. Knightmare simply waves Delusion off, "Just make sure to send it.. soon preferably." Delusion nods. She leaves the art supplies where they are as she leaves. No need to haul them around needlessly.